One Spared Life
by SweetKikyo16
Summary: Plz R&R and NO FLAMES


                                                            **One Spared Life******

**It was a cold night when a big flash of cold breeze went pass Kagome, she felt the power of the shikon jewel near by. But how could she deal with it now, Inuyasha isn't there to help her out and she has to take a test the next day for school. She got into her regular clothes and went to the well where she fell through. She went back to get Inuyasha. When Kagome showed up, Inuyasha had that look he always has when she comes back. Kagome smacked him and asked for his help. They went back to her time and Inuyasha could smell the blood, but couldn't sense the jewel. When they got closer to the jewel, the sent of the blood got further and further away. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could until theygot to it. The demon that had the jewel was ugly, with coal black eye's and large teeth*very sharp. It had blood coming out of its mouth and spat on Inuyasha, the blood had a strong smell and the smell of it knocked Inuyasha out for a while. Kagome shot one of her arrows but missed, she tried once more, this time she got him, but went straight through. The demon got a hold of Kagome and squeezed her so tight she couldn't breath, finally Inuyasha woke up and pulled out the tessiaga and slashed the demons head and pulled out the jewel. Kagome finally had a chance to get ready for the test. By the time Inuyasha got back to his time, something had gone wrong, Miroku and Shippo were both missing, Inuyasha tried to pick up the sent, but there was no sent, he had no way of finding out where them two had went. Kagome was in between a test and sensing the power of the jewel, she knew that Inuyasha and everybody was in trouble, but how could she get out of this one, she's working on a test and there's trouble ahead. Inuyasha tried once more to try and find the sent, finally he found it and caught on to it, but when he got to where the sent lead to, the sent had disappeared and it left Inuyasha confused once more. When school was over, Kagome took off and went to find Inuyasha, he had gone and left her. Kagome had to go and look for him herself. She was on her way to find Inuyasha when that power of the jewel she felt, it was not only getting stronger, but it was heading towards her. She heard a snap in the trees, she had her bag with her, but not the bow and arrow, she was in trouble, all of a sudden Inuyasha came running out and another cold breeze went across Kagome. They both had been waiting on what was coming, when the sound got closer and was louder, Inuyasha got his sword ready, with out Kagome being there it would be useless he wouldn't be able to beat whatever demon he had fought. Inuyasha found the sent of the demon and it was a big sent. They looked deep within the forest when they finally came across Naraku, he was pulling something out of the tree, when Inuyasha slashed his hand. He knew that Inuyasha was no match against him, but Inuyasha did all he could to kill Naraku, the guy who killed Kikyo. Inuyasha flung his sword at Naraku, but missed. Naraku took a good look at Kagome and started going after her. Inuyasha took off running after her. He picked up his sword and flung it at Naraku again, this time he got him in the back, it went through but it still was no match to kill him. Miroku and Shippo came running out of the forest, Inuyasha tried to through his sword at Naraku one more time, but Sango's boomarang got to him first. Naraku jumped as high as he could to miss her shot. He was just too strong for them, before Inuyasha could through his sword again, he took off and left Inuyasha in the dust. It was so strong he couldn't open his eye's. Inuyasha picked up Naraku's sent and followed him, when he got to the place, Naraku had already disappeared. When Inuyasha got inside the place was nothing but black, you couldn't see anything. The sent of Naraku was close, he found the room and got his sword ready, he through his sword, but missed and hit Kagome, Naraku sat back and laughed, he left Inuyasha in a big shock, he coulden't believe he hit Kagome. Naraku took off before Inuyasha had a chance to attack him. Kagome fell to the floor, Inuyasha had caught her and layed her down. Her blood was all over, it was running over her body, it would not stop. Miroku and everybody came running and found Inuyasha and Kagome together, but gave them a shock. Miroku asked what had happened to Kagome, when Inuyasha had told him, he had went crazy and lost it. But Inuyasha was shocked most. Inuyasha took Kagome to Keade and asked her to help Kagome. Her wound was so bad, it took days and weeks to heal up. When Kagome was fully healed, she was ready to find Naraku and kill the bastard. Inuyasha was with her. But before they could get Naraku, Kagome had to go and get her arrow and bow. A power bigger than the shikon jewel fell over Kagome, it was so strong, she knew no one could possibly defeat it. When the power she felt got closer, she had tried to run from it, but it had gotten stronger. When Kagome was running she ran into Kikyo and tried to ask her for help, but it was no use, Kikyo didn't want nothing to do with Kagome after what she had done to Inuyasha. Kikyo had loved Inuyasha, but when Kagome came along, everything had changed. She love she had for Inuyasha had somehow gotten stronger, but Kagome has healed Inuyasha and the evil that once guided Inuyasha has faded and he had changed to become a soft and gentle half demon. Kikyo was left to find her soul and to carry other souls with her. Kagome had felt sorry for what had happened to Kikyo, but that was all in the past. Kikyo took a deep look into Kagome's eye's and saw the gentleness that had filled Inuyasha's heart. Even though Kikyo had loved Inuyasha, the loved Inuyasha had for Kikyo had faded, but had also fell upon Kagome. They may not get along much, but they sure know how to show how much they care. Kagome had realized Inuyasha was not only gentle inside, but had also been through alot in his life and he had been blamed for Kikyo's death. Naraku was the one behind the whole thing. They finally caught up to Naraku, somehow he had gotten stronger, but maybe no match against Inuyasha. He had got his sword ready, but before he had a chance to get it out, Naraku had already flung his sword at Inuyasha but missed this time it happened again and hit Kagome, it went all the way through her, Naraku and Inuyasha left to fight and this was it, the guy that once killed Kikyo will be dead. Inuyasha felt the power of the sword, he swung his sword has hard as he could and smack straight into Naraku's heart. Naraku was left to die. Inuyasha ran into get Kagome, but she was already close to death. She had tried as hard as she could to keep her heart going, but it was getting closer to where she will no longer be alive. Inuyasha knew he couldn't do anything to help her, but did what he could to keep her from dieing. Kagome had made it for 3 to 4 days, when finally her heart couldn't take it anymore, her heart had given up and Kagome had slipped through the hands of Inuyasha and in the hands of death. Inuyasha was left to hurt and find the shikon jewels himself. He would tooken Kagome back to her time and had her buried in her own town. But Inuyasha was always welcome to see her. Kagome had left Inuyasha with a soft and gentle touch, and knows Inuyasha has the power to find the shikon jewels. Everyone was left behind when Kagome died, Inuyasha was too hurt to even try and find the jewels. He tried to remember what Kagome had said about having the power and the strenght to do anything, and when he figured out what she meant, he had left to find the jewels, but had put Kagome deep inside his heart and had never forgotten about her.**


End file.
